


Build Me Up

by lalaluma



Series: Babysitter!AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Babysitting, First Time, Gender Nuetral Mollymauk, If You Squint - Freeform, It gets resolved tho, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/Other, Under-negotiated Kink, not really anymore but thats the AU, some edging, this is about as vanilla as it gets with me folx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaluma/pseuds/lalaluma
Summary: Mollymauk has been waiting far too long for this.Set after From the Mouths of Children, but because there's no real plot you don't need to read them in that order.





	Build Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got my work beta'd for once.  
> Also if you go back to read the first part of this AU you'll notice I fixed several small mistakes I made.

Molly had been very patient waiting for this moment. As it turned out, Caleb was the one ready to hop into bed with them, while Fjord was the one who insisted the three of them take things slow. Real slow. Like, two and a half months of dating and hand holding and making out only to have to go home and jerk it like a teenager slow. Not that Molly had been unhappy in that time, but people have needs, and there was someone willing to fill that need, and Fjord wasn’t letting him.

 

Until now, that is. Turns out dating wasn’t the only thing Fjord liked taking his time with, but you wouldn’t see Molly complaining. Not only did even just his fingers feel amazing after the dry spell they had been having, but also from the few glimpses Mollymauk had caught of him, they were going to need all that prep. It also helped that Caleb was on his stomach in front of them, mouth being put to good work. There was just one problem.

 

“Mrrrow?” Frumpkin cocked his head to the side, eyes unmoving from the scene on the other side of the bed and leg in the air.

 

“Does--a-ah!” Molly jumped as rough fingers brushed against his prostate before elbowing Fjord. The older man just chuckled and kept moving his fingers in slow, scissoring motions, but thankfully avoided the small bundle of nerves for now. “Does the cat really have to watch?”

 

Caleb stopped what he was doing and Mollymauk whined slightly at the loss of contact. “If it really bothers you I can put him outside, but I’m just going to let him back in when we go to bed.”

 

“That’s fine,” Molly repeated several times, eyes squeezed shut and rocking back slightly. “He’s just making things...difficult for me right now.”

 

Muttering something Caleb got up, grabbing Frumpkin, who protested. “I know, I know,” Caleb soothes, shifting so the cat was laying on his back and scratching his belly. Molly found they were done talking, not only because they didn't have much else to say, but because Fjord was now brushing against their prostate with every inward thrust. They were starting to become overwhelmed when suddenly Fjord stopped. Mollymauk was about to complain when they heard why.

 

“Jester, honey, what are you doing up?”

 

“I had a bad dream,” her tiny, accented voice could be heard from the bed. “Is Zizi in there? I want to talk to them about it.” 

 

“They can’t they’re…” Caleb paused, looking behind himself. “...sleeping.”

 

“Well then wake them up.”

 

“How about you give me just a minute and you can talk to me and the Traveler about it?”

 

There was a heavy moment of silence. “...okay.”

 

Caleb sighed heavily. “Danke, sweetheart. I’ll be out soon.” He gently shut the door and turned to put his sweatpants on. “You two,” Caleb whispered as he shimmied the elastic band up his hips. “Better be farther along by the time I come back. Quit toying with them, Fjord.”

 

With a final trust in, fingers massaging the small bundle of nerves for a moment, Fjord spoke up. “Alright, darlin’.”

 

Mollymauk didn’t know if they should thank Caleb or curse him, still a little apprehensive about taking on Fjord. Seeming to sense their apprehension, the older man kissed the vibrant peacock feathers that wrapped around from their hip to their neck, fingers tracing what his mouth couldn’t reach. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with ya’, and if you ever want me to stop you can just say so,” Fjord rumbled, and Molly took a deep breath.

 

“Okay,” They exhaled a little shakily. Behind them, Fjord backed off to open up a condom and lube up. Mollymauk took several more breaths, each a little more confident than the last, when suddenly the warmth at their back returned and a hand massaged at their hip. “I’m ready,” Molly practically whispered. 

 

Fjord kissed and bit at the right side of Molly’s neck as he pulled them open with his free hand to see the work he’d done, leaving them wide and puffy and waiting. “Fuck, darlin’,” He muttered, dragging the head of his cock over Molly’s rim. They whined and rocked their hips at the teasing. Not wanting to be scolded when Caleb came back, Fjord cut to the chase, pushing his tip past the rim. 

 

Practically sobbing at that, Fjord could tell Mollymauk was ready for more. He held their hips as he slowly thrust forward, enjoying all the small noises Molly wasn’t bothering to hide. The gentle pace he set drove Molly up a wall, filling them fuller than they had ever been in their short 25 years and always keeping them on the edge. They hadn’t even experimented with toys Fjord’s size, and now they were regretting it.

 

By the time Caleb returned Molly’s dick was dark red and dripping, their head tossed back on Fjord’s shoulder, and he knew that his order had been heeded. He slipped off his sweatpants and boxers and crawled back on the bed. Caleb pressed himself to Molly’s front, hands skimming over their chest. “You know, I think this was worth the wait,” The ginger man brought Fjord in for a kiss over Mollymauk’s shoulder while one hand found the Jacob’s Ladder trailing up their cock. They cried out and jumped as much as they could with Fjord holding them still. “Don’t you? Isn’t he wonderful?”

 

“Gods, yes,” Molly moaned, trying and failing to push back to gain a fraction of a faster tempo. Sandwiched between the two of them, Mollymauk was quickly becoming overstimulated, but before they could toe the edge, Caleb backed away.

 

Fingers threaded through dark violet hair and Caleb pulled Molly forward, pressing their foreheads together. “How would you like to take it from both ends?”  

 

“Please,” came the gasped answer.

 

Caleb sat back, positioning himself for a moment before nodding to Fjord. The larger man moved one of his hands between Mollymauk’s shoulder blades and shoved them forward, forcing them to catch themselves on their hands. “You know,” Molly chuckled, settling on their elbows. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you two had planned this.”

 

“There may have been some talk of what we would do should it get this far,” Caleb admitted, gasping as Molly’s tongue licked a wide stripe from base to tip. “We might have gotten off to it, gotten so worked up thinking about you that we fucked each other raw.”

 

“Now that hardly sounds fair,” Molly teased between Fjord’s languid thrusts, despite having known that the two of them must have gotten down and dirty after seeing them. Having jacked off to the thought of them together, too. 

 

Behind them, Fjord paused to grab another condom and hand it to Caleb, but before he could open it, Molly snatched it away. “Molly, we are trying to reduce mess here.” Caleb chided.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Molly assured him. The three of them had been tested just last month, and all came away clean, so condoms were really just so they didn’t have to clean up too much after. “I want you to come down my throat.”

 

Caleb inhaled sharply, and inside of them Fjord twitched with interest. Molly knew they had gotten their way.

 

Returning to their task at hand with earnest, Molly’s tongue swirled around Caleb’s tip, a hand working the rest as they slid the head of his cock smoothly past their lips. They began to bob their head when suddenly Fjord was pressing in even deeper than before, movement forcing Caleb’s dick further down their throat. A glance upwards provided them with a very limited view of Fjord’s hand cupping the back of Caleb’s head, presumably kissing him passionately. Finding that Fjord was no longer moving, and that they were unable to backup any further off of Caleb, Molly decided to take their own pleasure.

 

Moving their whole body forward, Molly tested their limits on just how far down they could swallow Caleb, hallowing their cheeks and reveling in the choked sound he made. Then they moved themselves back onto Fjord, careful not to go at a pace much faster than what the older man had set earlier. They repeated this over and over, gradually picking up some speed, moaning around the cock in their mouth. They had finally gotten up to a decent pace when one of Fjord’s large hands held them in place once more.

 

And then the other came down hard on their ass.

 

Mollymauk was grateful for the mouthful of dick they currently had, because the scream they let out unmuffled would surely have woken up the kids, tears springing up in their eyes of their own accord. A few moments of Molly shivering between them later, Caleb pulled back and Fjord massaged the spot he’d struck.

 

“Sorry, I--” Fjord muttered, leaning over Molly and pressing his forehead between their shoulder blades. “I should have asked first. Was that okay? Are you okay?”

 

“Fjord,” Molly gasped, still shaking. “I nearly came on the fucking spot there. I’ll be fine. More than fine, if you keep it up.”

 

“Fuck, darlin’,” He growled into their skin, pressing a kiss there. Slowly he pulled back until he was nearly out, then snapped his hips forward, forcing Molly to cover their mouth to avoid being heard now that it was empty. He repeated this several times, fucking Mollymauk into the mattress while Caleb watched and stroked himself.

 

Gently, one of Caleb’s hands came to cup under Molly’s chin, lifting their head up off the mattress. “You good to keep going?”

 

“Please,” Molly whined, nosing at Caleb’s thigh. “Want you to fuck my throat.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. Caleb gingerly guided his cock to Molly’s lips, immediately being sucked in, and his hands found handles in the form of their shaggy, purple hair. Molly thought that the feeling was oddly reminiscent, but of what they weren’t sure. Soon after, they couldn’t think much of anything, as Fjord shifted and adopted smaller, faster thrusts and Caleb began slowly rocking his hips into Molly’s throat.

 

Another hand harshly slapped their ass, this time on the opposite side.

 

Molly moaned as much as they could with their mouth full, shaking again, though this time neither of the men relented. They were being thoroughly used from both ends, and the sheer idea had them practically dripping. Another rough slap to their ass had them seeing stars. At this rate…

 

“Caleb, you should feel them from here,” Fjord sighed. “So good and tight for me, and they only get tighter when I spank them. Think they can come untouched like this?”

 

“Mmm, that would be a sight, wouldn’t it?” Caleb pulled particularly hard on Molly’s purple locks, causing them to keen, and sped up his movements. He was definitely close. “This end isn’t--ah--bad, either. We’ll have to switch sides next time.”

 

“You hear that?” Fjord gave another harsh swat, feeling Molly tense and shiver around him. “Caleb’s gonna fuck you next time, and trust me, he’s kinkier than you think. He’ll probably make you beg for his dick, blindfold you, tie you up.” His heavy voice was a whisper, like this was some secret they were somehow keeping Caleb from knowing. The imagery was nice though, and it helped bring them closer to the edge.

 

“Fuck,” Caleb cursed, hips stuttering some. Apparently Mollymauk wasn’t the only one enjoying Fjord’s words. “Molly, I’m close.” They hummed in acknowledgment, giving the okay for Caleb to finish. That was all he needed, because moments later he was coming down Molly’s throat, leaving a slightly salty taste in their mouth.

 

Caleb slipped from his lips and layed back on the bed, panting with an arm over his face. Molly found themselves making quite a bit of noise now that their mouth was free, with Fjord’s cock hitting all the right spots deep inside of them. Despite having just come, Caleb twitched slightly at the sounds coming from Molly, and from this angle they could see his hole flutter some with the waves of pleasure that followed an orgasm. Molly had to restrain themselves from hiking Caleb’s legs over their shoulders and delving their tongue into that tight, pink ring, reminding themselves that Caleb had literally  _ just _ come and would definitely be too sensitive for that.

 

A hard smack brought them out of their thoughts, and the two that followed brought them over the edge, finally. They all but screamed into the sheets, cock straining and twitching as they came harshly onto the comforter. 

 

Fjord wasn’t far behind, hips picking up their pace until it was near brutal for Molly’s over sensitive body, leaving them writhing and whining, before he groaned deeply and stilled, coming into the barrier between him and Molly’s ass.

 

Gently, Fjord pulled out of Molly, who remained in the face down ass up position as he crossed the room to throw out the condom in the bathroom and wash up quickly. When he returned he kissed at Molly’s neck and muttered praise, large hands massaging their shoulders and slowly working their way down until they were making comforting circles on the tender cheeks. Molly sighed, melting into the touch. It was a perfect, tender moment, so naturally--

 

“Mrrow?” came the muffled sound of a forgotten Frumpkin on the other side of the door.

 

Fjord sat up, and Molly followed suit, grabbing some tissues from the nightstand to wipe up their mess from the comforter as Caleb groaned and rolled lazily off the bed. The door was opened once more and Frumpkin was nothing more than an orange blur as he darted inside. He hopped on the bed immediately, and if cats could glare, he glared at Mollymauk before turning to Caleb and meowing incessantly until he settled into bed and began to pet the needy cat.

 

Molly chuckled and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Caleb’s lips, and then one to Fjord’s, before they, too, settled into bed. Fjord threw out the tissues and turned out the lights, and the three of them fell asleep together.

 

* * *

 

 

They woke up in a tangle of limbs to the sound of Caleb’s alarm. Out in the hall, the sounds of Jester and Nott playing together could be heard. Fjord got up and kissed both of their foreheads before heading downstairs to make the kids breakfast. Caleb just layed there, unmoving with Frumpkin on his chest. Molly chuckled some at that, and rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom.

 

Once in the bathroom they noted several small, dark marks on their neck from Fjord’s attention there. Looking behind themselves in the mirror on the back of the door, they could also see just how pink their ass still was after all that spanking. Molly grinned to themselves.

 

When they walked back into the bedroom, Caleb was sitting up, hair a mess, looking disgruntled. So naturally Molly strode up to him and straddled him on the bed. “Mornin’,” They greeted and moved in for a kiss, slightly surprised by how gravely their voice sounded. But only slightly.

 

Caleb turned his head slightly “I have morning breath.”

 

“Caleb, I had your dick in my mouth last night.”

 

“Fair point.”

 

They kissed for a while, and when Molly shifted to get closer, they felt Caleb was already hard. “Hey, why don’t we have a quickie before breakfast, hmm? Work up an appetite?” Molly whispered in Caleb’s ear, hand working him from over the covers.

 

“We can’t,” he whispered back, sounding pained.

 

“Why not?” Molly whined.

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the view,” Fjord spoke up from the doorway. “But breakfast is ready.”

 

The three of them made their way downstairs, where Jester proceeded to tell Molly all about her dreams while Nott tore into their pancakes and bacon. When it was Molly’s turn to tell her about their dreams, she gave him a kind of funny look. 

 

“What is it, Jester?”

 

“Are you sick, Zizi?” Jester asked.

 

Oh. Oh no. “You know, I am feeling a little under the weather.”

 

“ _ Everyone _ is under the weather. It’s in the  _ sky _ ,” Jester stated matter of factly.

 

“And you have those spots on your neck…” Nott supplied, then gasped. “Do you have the chicken pox?!”

 

“That must be it!” Molly pointed, gratefully accepting a plate from Fjord. “You two are so smart for figuring it out.”

 

Jester made an X with her fingers and held them between her and Molly. “Don’t give your cooties to me!”

 

Mollymauk blinked at her a few times, grabbed the fork off her plate, licked it, and offered it back to her. Jester gasped, scandalized. 

 

“Daaaad!”

 

“Play nice, you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, honestly, way kinkier than this but because this is their first time it only felt natural to ease Molly into the weird shit. And trust me there will be weird shit. And also bottom Fjord because we need more of that honestly.
> 
> The working title for this, which my lovely beta, aformofmotion, had to deal with was "If he truly loves this babysitter, then why does he keep slapping their rear?" which obviously was just too long.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/ask me questions at nickiminajpooping.tumblr.com or on twitter @lalaluma1994


End file.
